


Innocent  Death

by unifairie



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie





	

Dewey lips  
catch a snowflake  
as it falls  
whisper soft 

An icy blink  
upon the tongue  
and then the heat returns  
as from within the furnace burns 

It's crystal death  
goes unknown  
except for the knowing smile  
that stole it's life  
and took it's form  
when it had been  
just barely born 

Lips part and await  
for another  
to seal its fate 

Ah, such fun  
this winters day


End file.
